You'll Always Be Beautiful
by SophieDevereauxtoo
Summary: Deanna has a wedding to go to. Beverly forgets about the dress code at Betazed weddings. Written for a song challenge in All Fandoms Original and Fanfiction group on FaceBook. The song is You'll Always Be Beautiful by Joshua Kadison


Beautiful

Beverly finds Deanna sitting on the couch, scowling at the PADD in her hand. She's seen that look before.

"Letter from your mom?"

Deanna smiles. "Actually no. From someone I know on Betazed. It's a wedding invitation."

"And that bothers you? Who is it?"

"Her name is Rachel. I guess the best way to describe her would be my niece though there's no actual blood relationship."

"And the wedding upsets you?"

"No. I've known her and her fiancé most of their lives."

"But you don't want to go?"

"Right."

"So don't go."

Deanna sighs. "You know it's never that easy."

Beverly drops her things on the table and goes to sit next to Deanna.

"Explain."

"You know how my mother is always bragging about being the daughter of the Fifth House, holder of the Sacred Chalice of Rixx, heir to the Holy Rings of Betazed?"

"I've heard that once or twice."

"Well, they are actually real things. And a big deal on Betazed. It's the closest to a royalty that we have."

"So you really are a princess?"

Deanna laughs. "In a way, yes."

Beverly drops to her knees and takes Deanna's hand.

"My Lady." She plants a sloppy kiss on the back of Deanna's hand.

"Oh get up!" Deanna chastises her as she wipes her hand on Beverly's shirt.

Beverly gets her giggles out and settles back onto the couch.

"Anyway," Deanna starts again, "if I don't have a chi…have an heir, those titles will go to Rachel when I die. Her family has always been loyal to my mother's. To not go to this wedding would be an insult of epic proportions. There are still a great many people who look to the Fifth House as leaders. It would be quite embarrassing for everyone involved and the entire House would lose respect and authority. Besides, it would disappoint my mother."

Beverly stifles a laugh and Deanna glares at her.

"So you're saying that, if you don't go to this wedding, it will throw an entire planet into chaos? And you're concerned that your mother will be disappointed?"

"Have you met my mother?"

"Right. Do you want me to go with you?"

"I thought you would never ask."

Beverly is standing in front of the open closet. Her bags are empty on the bed behind her. Deanna finds her.

"You aren't ready yet? The shuttle is leaving soon."

"I can't decide what to wear."

"Just some casual things. How about this? It's going to be quite warm." She pulls out a short blue sundress.

Beverly looks at her. "I can't wear that to a wedding!"

Deanna starts to laugh.

"What?"

"Did you forget about Beta weddings?"

"Apparently I did."

"No one dresses."

"You mean no one dresses up?"

"No. I mean no one wears anything. Everyone goes naked."

Beverly's face pales.

"Is it too late to get out of this?"

"Very much so."

"I don't think I can do this Deanna."

"Why not?"

"Look at me! I'm old. And skinny. My breasts are too small…"

"Stop! I am looking at you. You are gorgeous and perfect."

Beverly continues. "All of those young people there with perfect bodies..,"

Deanna puts her hands on Beverly's cheeks to shop her talking.

"None of that matters. The idea is that everyone there is as they are. It's not about what you look like, it's about being yourself without anything to hide. And, just so you know, you are the only one I will be looking at. I don't care how old you are or what anyone else thinks. You'll always be beautiful in my eyes."

You're my peace of mind  
In this crazy world  
You're everything I've tried to find  
Your love is a pearl  
You're my Mona Lisa  
You're my rainbow skies  
And my only prayer is that you realize...  
You'll always be beautiful in my eyes

The world will turn  
And the seasons will change  
And all the lessons we will learn  
Will be beautiful and strange  
We'll have our fill of tears  
Our share of sighs  
My only prayer is that you realize...  
You'll always be beautiful in my eyes

You will always be  
Beautiful in my eyes  
And the passing years will show  
That you will always grow  
Ever more beautiful in my eyes

And there are lines upon my face  
From a lifetime of smiles  
When the time comes to embrace  
For one long last while  
We can laugh about  
How time really flies  
We won't say good-bye  
Cause' true love never dies...  
You'll always be beautiful in my eyes

You will always be (You will always be)  
Beautiful in my eyes (Beautiful in my eyes)  
And the passing years will show  
That you will always grow  
Ever more beautiful in my eyes

The passing years will show  
That you will always grow  
Ever more beautiful in my eyes


End file.
